


Wren Garretson - Year 2

by Queens_Ace



Series: The Masks We Bear [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Can I give Harry and Ginny cuddles?, Dumbledore Bashing, I haven't read the ToA, I still don't know how to tag..., Manipulated Ginny, Mild Ron Weasley Bashing, More fishiness, Multi, No Trials of Apollo, So I can't write that in..., manipulated harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_Ace/pseuds/Queens_Ace
Summary: Wren has quite the summer, to say the least. Then the Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets is opened when she gets back to Hogwarts. Dealing with twelve year old drama, and then some, let's hope that our hero can survive the summer and the school year without being petrified one way or the other!





	1. A Summer Splash

The plane ride to New York from London started out pretty uneventful. Mom, Papa, and I just sit there, lost in our own thoughts for a few hours, distinctly different from our Christmas trip where I spent the ride reading Hogwarts a History to them and answered their questions about the school as best I could. This time, instead of festive cheer, the family is in mourning. Nana and Grandpa, my last living relatives, other than Mom and Papa, are dead. Some drunken asshole drove into them head on on their way to the supermarket. I sit there in my thoughts at the implications, what happens if Mom and Dad are gone? I have no other living family, no godparents, and I go to a magic boarding school of all places, so foster care is out of the question.

It seems as soon as those thoughts came to mind, the plane started rattling. I clutch the armrests in fear, because the sense of dread in the pit of my stomach tells me that this is more than mere turbulence, no matter what the man on the intercom said. Turning to my parents, I fight my tears, without much luck. I’m terrified. “M-Momma? Papa? Wha-what’s h-happening?” I stutter.

“It’s nothing, baby girl.” Mom says. “It’s only turbulence. You heard the intercom.” I don’t believe her. She only calls me baby girl when she’s scared. Papa is sweating and grasping Mom’s hand, but he tries to give me a brave smile, so I return the favor. I don’t think any one of us is buying the bullshit the others are selling. Looking out the window across the aisle, I see a flash of red light and the engine suddenly explodes. The wing on the other side of the plane is gone as well and suddenly, the plane is plummeting to the water.

Breathing apparatuses fall from the ceiling, not that they will be much help, but I take one anyways, to see if it will calm me down. Seeing my parents passed out from the sudden drop in altitude didn’t help. Squeezing my eyes shut I brace for impact, praying to whatever gods are out there to please, make it quick at the very least. I don’t want to be alone in the world. Then, all I knew was water.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren wakes up in a strange place with strange people and has no way of knowing what's coming next. Whatever shall she do?

It’s feels like floating. The darkness that surrounds me seems to cradle me gently, the sound of a heartbeat sings to me like a lullaby. I drift, not knowing where I am, or even caring. Eternity seems to pass until light shatters the darkness around me. 

With a gasp I wake up in a strange cot. A slow and painful look around reveals an infirmary, that is quite different from Hogwart’s pristine white hall with potions lining the walls. Here, there seems to be bandages and jugs of a strange golden liquid.

“Oh, you’re awake.” I practically jump out of my skin as I turn and face the dark haired boy who spoke, he’s probably a year or two older than me, and instantly regret the sudden movement as pain shoots through my whole body. The worst of it seemed to focus on my throat and right leg. “I wouldn’t move around to much, piccola. Will said you have a shattered tibia and a sliced larynx. You may never be able to speak again.” My eyes widen as panic settles in. Where’s Mama? And Papa? Can I still use magic if I can’t speak? Where am I? What is going on?

In my panic, I miss the curtains opening, but not the blond boy who entered. “Nico!” He snaps at the other boy at my side. “Have you no tact? We don’t know what happened to bring her here! She’s in shock and you made it worse by immediately telling her that she’s suddenly disabled!” Suddenly I feel something snap inside me as my magic goes wild. Winds were blowing around randomly, stirring up any loose paper, the ground starts shaking as well and the faucets explode as water jets up into the air. As quickly as it began, it stopped and I passed out once more.

The next time I woke up there was a different dark haired boy at my side. From the side, he looks very similar to Harry, with his messy hair and his green eyes, though this boy’s eyes are more sea green, than Harry’s emerald. Not to mention this boy is older. Brushing off the strange thoughts, I sort through my memories of the passed few times I’ve been conscious, I decide that it may be in my best interest to keep calm and figure out what in Merlin’s name is going on. Sitting up gingerly, I’m glad to find that I’m not in as much pain as I was before. The movement drew the boy’s attention to me and he moved to help me up. “Easy there, we don’t need you hurting yourself any more than you already are. I’ll go get Will so he can take a look at you.” Making sure I was propped up comfortably, he went to find this mysterious ‘Will’ person. He returned with the blond from before. 

“Good morning, sunshine!” He says cheerfully. I wish I could smile back, but all I can manage is a weak grimace. “My name is Will Solace and I’ll be your healer today! It looks like both your leg and throat are healing just fine, I’d say they’re even healing quite fast, since we’re using mortal means until we know if it’s safe to give you ambrosia, however, since it’s helping, I see no reason for concern. It may even be a sign of your godly parent! I am sad to say that your voice has a slim to none chance of ever returning, so if you’d like, I would be more than happy to teach you sign language. For now, I have a whiteboard and marker for you to use to communicate. Do you have any questions?” I stare at the healer, who looks far too young to be more than an infirmary aid, and try to process the information thrown at me at high speed. Deciding I’ve cried enough to last me a lifetime, I ask the most obvious question.

~How long was I out for?~ I write.

“You have been in and out of consciousness for the past three weeks since you washed up on the shore.” He says. Three weeks!? If it’s been that long, I doubt my parents are still alive. Deciding to put aside my grief, I ask my next question.

~Where am I? And what do you mean by my Godly parent?~

“You’re at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone here is related to the ancient gods in some way. Since we’re the Greek camp, and we tend to be a reckless bunch that dies early, we’re all demigods. The Egyptian magicians visit every now and then, they’re descended from the Pharaohs of Egypt, and we have regular contact with the Roman Demigod camp in California but they also have Legacies the children of Demigods, but both are recent discoveries and we have yet to build on their ideas to make a better life for the Greeks. Luckily, by the time you’re old enough to not need the training and protection, we should have our own hidden city, like the Romans and Egyptians.” My eyes go wide and I wish it was because I suddenly found out that I may be related to a god, but it’s more because have to wonder if this guy even breaths. Thinking back to my parents, I realize that I look kind of like Papa in a vague sense, almost in the same way I look like that one girl who worked at the grocer down the street from my parent’s home. I have features that are obviously mom’s, like the red in my hair, that makes it look dark auburn instead of black and my nose and my voice... before I lost it and my parents. Why must I be constantly crying!? 

Suddenly there’s a hand on my shoulder and I turn and see the rude boy from the first time I woke up. I think Will called him Nico. “I know it’s scary.” He says. “I felt that way when my sister died. I went down to the underworld to see who died around the time you washed ashore. Is your name Wren, by any chance?” I give a hesitant nod. “Your mom and dad say that they are sorry they couldn’t come back. Apparently, they gave Charon a lot of trouble before crossing over. They really wanted to stay and watch you grow up. Your dad, Logan mentioned to cause as much trouble as you could and your mom, Jaime said to do so in moderation and to not get caught.” I curl up around my pillow at his words. That sounds exactly like what they would say. “I’ll admit,” Nico continues softly, “That is the strangest advice I’ve heard from spirits concerned about their living offspring.” I huff, trying to laugh through my ruined vocal cords and give the boy a hug. He seems awkward at first, but eventually relaxes into the hug. As my tears dry, I decide to listen to my parents’ parting advice, move on and thrive.


	3. The New Kid Unclaimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren is shown around camp and falls asleep wondering, who is her father, if not Logan?

Camp Half-Blood was strange to say the least. After recovering in the infirmary for another week, I was allowed out and about to explore my new surroundings. There is a colosseum, a ton of cabins that doubled as shrines, and I’m pretty sure the climbing wall I passed spits lava. Percy, the Harry look-alike, was showing me around the camp area. Apparently it’s usually his girlfriend, Annabeth’s, job but she’s too busy with the construction of Theopolis, the Greek city for demigods to grow up in without fear of being attacked by monsters.

According to Percy, monsters from the ancient Greek stories have a taste for demigod blood and hunt us down if there are too many of us in an unwarded place. Supposedly, these are the original creatures and became immortal. While the creatures I hear about in the wizarding world are mortal, these monsters resurrect in order to continue their hunt. I was about to argue, but when Percy told me about his first few adventures since discovering that he was a demigod, I felt it wise to keep my mouth shut. At the end of the tour, where Percy introduced me to his pegasus friend, Blackjack, I was shown where the unclaimed cabin was. Strangely enough, I was the only one there. I guess everyone else’s parents claimed them. Making my way down to dinner, I start to feel bitter. Why hasn’t my father claimed me? I must be a child of a god instead of a goddess, I look too much like Mom and not anywhere close to Papa for it to be any other way. Given my luck, though, I will be wrong and my biological mother may be shunning me because of it.

Sitting down at the only empty table, I can’t help but be jealous at how cheerful everyone is. Looking at my plate, I find it filled with my favorite loaded nachos and my glass is full of... butterbeer? As about to take a sip, I notice the other demigod children dumping a portion of their meal into the fire pit in the middle of the hall. Recalling my studies in ancient Greek culture, I rise and send half my nachos into the fire. I’m not very hungry anyways. With the food, I send a prayer asking who ever my father is to claim me, so I don’t feel like such an outcast, then head back to my not-so-empty table. Sitting at the table I claimed is Nico, Will, Percy, Annabeth, and four others that I have yet to meet, but I suspect are the heroes that Percy fought beside last year, during the Giant War. Sitting in the empty slot where my drink was left, I slowly started eating while the others spoke around me. Will seemed to sense what was wrong and leaned toward me. 

“Gods have to claim their children on their twelfth birthday,” he whispers “Percy saved the world and was offered immortality. He declined it and asked for parents to claim all of their children when they hit twelve, when their godly cores settle.” I eyes widen and I blush. Was I that easy to read? I’m slipping! I’m supposed to be a Slytherin for Merlin’s sake! At least now I know that I only have a little while to wait. It was July 31st now. Two more days, and I’ll have a parent again, though he can’t actually get close to me because stupid godly rules. I turn and give Will a small smile in thanks and turn back to my food with gusto.

Laying in bed later that night, I can’t help but wonder who my biological parent is. My magic would suggest Hecate, but my resemblance to Mom says otherwise. Perhaps Hermes? I’m quick, light on my feet, and have a love of pranks. I’m certainly not going to dismiss the possibility. Maybe Athena? But I come across the same issue as I did with Hecate. Hephaestus is a clever tinkerer. Maybe he’s my father? Or maybe Poseidon! I was brought to this shore, but the plane was a good hour away from any land. But Percy said he has healing abilities with the water, and while I didn’t drown, my leg was far from healed, though I didn’t bleed to death from my throat being sliced open. Deciding to put it out of my mind for now, I fall into a light slumber. Who ever my parent is, I hope I can make him and my mortal parents proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll! Three chapters in one day! I know they're short, but still! Hip hip hooray!


	4. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two at Camp Half-Blood, at least with a healthy Wren who finds her perfect weapon and a bit of family!

The day after my first dinner, I start my demigod training. There are numerous things to train in and it seems like children with the same godly parent had similar abilities and features, so they use training to guess who one’s parent is. 

Annabeth, the Athena cabin leader, was catching me up on my math which had slipped since Hogwarts doesn’t teach it. She also started my basic strength training and core building. I wanted to feel resentful with all of the pain, but I couldn’t help but be grateful for the distraction given my circumstances. The wood nymph councilors decided to race with me and I learned just how fast I was, I never did much running before, but apparently I’m as fast as the children of Hermes as they are usually the only ones able to beat the nymphs without training. Given my love for pranks, I would not be surprised if he was my father, though I don’t really have the sharp features of the other Hermes children, Fred and George could slip right in, though. I find that I like archery, but I’m not in the same league as Apollo’s children, as Will’s younger sister, Kayla, demonstrated. Percy tried to show me how to wield a sword, but no matter what sword I used or what technique, I could not get the sword to work with me. We decided to shrug it off and decided that tomorrow we’ll try other melee weapons.

Before I knew it, my first real day at camp ended and I was exhausted. I trudge into my empty cabin and am stunned to find my school trunk there, I thought I had lost it in the plane crash! With a sudden burst of energy, a hurry over and throw open my trunk to see all of my clothes and school books and supplies in there in the condition they were in when I packed them up all those months ago. Cautiously I reach for my wand at the top of the pile and hold it like the precious treasure that it is. I was afraid I would never see this scrap of wood ever again. I remember my first day in the wizarding world. Professor Flitwick had come to show me the way to Diagon Alley and where to get my things. Walking into Ollivander's was nerve wracking. What if they got it wrong and I wasn’t a witch? What if a wand doesn’t choose me? When I was handed the Hawthorn wand with a dragon heartstring core, I knew without a doubt that I belonged in the world of magic. Seeing it again gave me hope. I was lost and unclaimed, but when I was chosen, it just felt right. Tomorrow is my twelfth birthday and I will be claimed, and I will have a family again. With a swish of my wand and a silent Nox, I went to sleep proud and excited. I can still do magic and I can still be happy. What a day.

The next morning I woke up with the sun, too excited to sleep any longer. After dressing in my favorite scarlet blouse and a black skirt, I rush outside to see a beautiful sunny day. While I’m sad that I won’t be celebrating my birthday with my parents, I’m determined to enjoy myself today.   
Skipping down to the lake, I see the naiads weaving baskets and gossiping, though I can’t hear their words. Deciding to keep my distance I sit at the shore and look out into the ocean. The reflection of the sun on the water is stunning and I couldn’t help but wish I was able to sing, still. I used to all the time with Papa. Instead I open my mouth and no sound comes out. To hell with it, I’ll sing without sound. I start singing Dona, a song that my dad used to sing to me as a lullaby. I can almost hear both mine and my father’s voices, singing in harmony.

Sighing sadly, I get up and head to breakfast, hoping to get rid of my sudden melancholy mood. Given the early hour, only the Apollo kids were really up and awake, though I don’t see Will anywhere, so he’s probably already in the infirmary. Sitting at my usual table I am served my usual birthday breakfast; Chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream and fresh strawberries and a strawberry smoothie. It tastes just like how Mom used to make it. Shaking myself, I a get up and head to the armoury, trying to convince myself that I wasn’t running away. 

When I arrive, I look around at the weapons and try to think which one would suit me best. Ignoring the swords I know don’t work well for me, I pick up a club and test it’s weight in my hands. It reminds me of the twins, but it isn’t really my style. None of the trauma weapons would really be my style, I think, though the nunchucks look fun. Moving on I pick up a spear and just felt awkward holding it. Hastily putting it down, I turn and find a box tucked into the back corner. Inside are a set of throwing daggers, but instead of being made of celestial bronze, like most of the other weapons, they are made out of some sort of ivory and are wickedly sharp. Taking and instant liking to them, I decide to take them and head out. I’ve seen Piper and Annabeth both with daggers, so maybe I can get one of them to show me how to use them! Before I can leave a large gust of wind breezes passed me into the shed and returns with something that looks like a coiled rope and places it on the ground in front of me. Taking the handle, the coil unravels to reveal a five foot whip. The wind seems to caress my cheek and floats off.

Curious. I take the whip and the daggers with me to the training arena, only to find Nico and Jason in the middle of a mock duel. Stygian Iron meets Imperial Gold over and over. I take a seat at a safe distance and watch in awe. Both were excellent, but if I were it bet my Galleons, I’d say Nico would win. He doesn’t seem to be tiring at all while Jason was looking a little wobbly. It’s makes me wonder how long they’ve been going at it, since most demigods have an increased stamina. After a few more minutes, Nico finally sweeps Jason’s feet from under him and lays his sword across his throat, as if he is about to decapitate him.   
When they both stand, I brake out of my stunned stupor and start clapping and end up nearly electrocuted because I startled Jason. With a impish grin I stand up as well and stretch, causing my knees to pop. Picking my white board up from the ground, I write. ~You were both amazing!~

“Thanks.” Says Jason as Nico ruffles my hair. “What are you doing up so early?” It took me a minute to respond as I fixed my ponytail that Nico ruined. I really need to find a spell or something that will allow me to communicate at the same speed as talking while my hands are full. With a final glare in Nico’s direction I quickly tell them about this morning.

“It’s your birthday?” Asks Nico. Rather than waste ink, I just send him a ‘no duh’ look. He seemed to understand the rest. “Don’t sass me!” he glares at me. I just raise an eyebrow. “Don’t give me the eyebrow! How was I supposed to know it was your birthday?” Deciding to grace him with an answer, I uncap my pen.

~Because, doofus, you were in the hospital wing a lot when Will was treating me. He has my records, which have my birthday listed. You were also there when he mentioned that I should be up and running before my birthday on the second, which is now today.~

“Chewed out by a twelve year old!” Percy laughs as he walks up to the group with Annabeth at his side. Nico turns to me, trying to look threatening. It’s all I can do not to laugh out loud, since he looks like a young Snape without the nose size. He charges right at me, but instead of running, I use one of the moves I learned yesterday. I stand my ground, toss my white board toward my claimed weapons, and while he is confused, yet still charging I relax and get into a good stance. Once he’s close enough, practically on top of me, I roll back successfully making him trip over my body. I use the force to roll back onto my feet before I turn and look at the Son of Hades sprawled in the dirt. With a smirk to the others, I make a dash for it, Nico hot on my heels, screaming profanities at the top of his lungs.

I head to the cabin area and quick thinking told me to get to high ground before the guy chasing me remembers that he can shadow travel and the morning is still young, providing an ample amount of shadows to use. Luckily, there was a bit of a crowd as most of the campers are out and about now, heading to breakfast. I dodge and duck and when there is an open space, I am lifted into the air by an invisible force. If I had use of my vocal cords, I would have shrieked. As it were, I tried to keep from flailing about. The initial fear dissipated, allowing me to open my eyes, not that I remembered closing them in the first place. Looking down, I see all of the camp and a thrill goes through me, this is almost as good as riding a broom! As suddenly as I was lifted up, I was set down on the roof of Cabin 3, Poseidon’s Cabin. Looking around, I decide here was a good spot to settle in and stop being chased. Laying back and looking up at the sky I let my mind wander. How did I get up here? Was it accidental magic, or was it my father’s powers coming through? Thinking about it, I haven’t heard of witches or wizards that fly without a broom, so it must be my father. I start listing Gods that I can think of that fly, starting with Olympians, since I don’t really know many of the non Olympians except for Hecate, Hestia, and Dionysus. The last one only because he used to be the old camp director, before Apollo was sent down as a mortal for his part in the Giant War. The older campers still talk about him in hushed tones.

Crossing off Zeus, since I look nothing like Jason, I return to the possibility of Hermes, but it still doesn’t sit right with me. The other Olympians fly in chariots, and now that I think about it, Hermes has his winged shoes to help him fly, so maybe a minor god? I guess I could ask Annabeth what gods can fly, but I could wait until later today. Due to the deal Percy struck with the gods, I will find out eventually.

Suddenly a shadow falls over me. Turning to the source, I find Jason, floating there. “Hey little bit,” I glare at the nickname, “While I understand running from Neeks and his army of the undead, you do have training today. There is capture the flag tonight and I want you on my team which means you need to be able to hold your own.” With a nod, I get up and walk toward Jason, but before I get to his outstretched hand my legs that had fallen asleep gave out from under me causing me to fall over the edge of the roof head first. A foot from the ground, I started to drift instead of fall and I land several feet away from where I otherwise would have. A gaping Jason lands next to me and starts fussing over me and I can’t help but roll my eyes at him. I’m obviously fine, my godly powers seem to definitely be wind related.

Ignoring my obvious health, Jason picks me up and flies me to the training arena where Will took refuge when he was kicked out of the infirmary. It seems that he never went to bed last night. Setting me down by my stuff, Jason tells the group around us what had happened on the roof. Picking my white board up, I write out a message, but no one was look at be to see it, too busy arguing amongst themselves about my care, which is frustrating to say the least. Looking at my new whip, I decide to take a chance. Making sure I wasn’t about to hit anyone on accident, I swing the whip, only for it to fall limply. Trying again, it seems to have more power, but still not the result I’m looking for. The third swing seems to do the trick as a resounding crack fills the air, bringing everyone’s attention to me. Finally I can show them what I’ve been trying to say!

~I’m fine, dunderheads! I fell off the roof, managed to land safely do to some helpful wind, and have not a scratch on me! Now will somebody teach me how to use my weapons before I hurt someone?~ That last part came a little too late, but it seemed to do the trick since, after a quick look over by Will, Annabeth taught me the proper way to hold and throw my new daggers and Piper shows me how to fight with them in close combat after Nico insists on teaching me how to handle a whip. Apparently the Furies teach him a little bit when he visits his dad in the Underworld. I seem to grasp the concepts of both pretty quickly, which surprises me but is normal for demigods when they find a compatible weapon.

After lunch, Percy convinces most of the group to go swim, Piper is nice enough to lend me a red one piece swimsuit, and he and I race to the docks, where we both dive off the end. Resurfacing for a breath of air, I slash up at Jason, who is hovering above the water. Poseidon doesn’t seem to like Zeus spawn in his ocean and vice versa, so the only way Jason can swim is in a pool, since those aren’t natural bodies of water. While I dive underwater, I slowly open my eyes and hope the salt in the water doesn’t hurt too badly. Much to my surprise, I can see clearly under the water! An eerie glow starts shining above me and I’m about to pass it off as sunlight streaming through the water until Percy, who was down there with Annabeth in an air bubble looks stricken at me - no - above me! Looking up, I see a glowing trident with three horizontal lines above it! I gasp, forgetting that I was underwater, then I marvel at the fact that I’m breathing... Underwater!

I stare at Percy and he stares right back. I’m Percy’s sister!?


	5. Capture the Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is definitely a family resemblance.

Percy and I race to the surface and then the shore in confusion. I can’t believe I’m a child of Poseidon! With all of the weird air stuff going on around me, I was sure I was the child of some sort of wind god. When when we get to shore, the others join us and start asking about what happened. I guess it isn’t normal to rush to the surface and then swim to shore like a giant squid was after us.

“Dad claimed Wren!” Percy blurts all of a sudden. The others quickly shut up at that. 

“But Percy,” Says Jason, “If she was a child of The Big Three, she would more likely be my sister than yours. I told you about how she manipulated the air to save herself when she fell.”

“Tell that to the glowing green trident Annabeth and I saw floating above her head!” Percy seemed nearly hysterical and I didn’t seem to know why, so I use the same method as I did on the twins when they were freaking out during the Philosopher’s Stone incident. I slap him across the face. Everyone looks at me as if I suddenly grow another head, but I ignore them in favor of glaring at my supposed brother.

“Thank you, Wren.” Annabeth says. “If you hadn’t done it, I would have. Now, before we get into the issue of who is Wren’s big brother, I think I should point out that her trident had three lines over it, while Percy’s did not when he was claimed. With the recent discovery of legacies, I believe that she is not Poseidon’s daughter, but his twice great granddaughter. We may yet find out if she is a demigod and if she is, who her godly parent is.” Leave it up to the child of Athena to use logic and reasoning to deduce the truth. I guess everyone else thinks the same as they all agreed to the thought easily.

Everyone seems to relax and Percy takes to the idea of having a niece like a fish to water. (You didn’t think I would let that pun go, did you?) As soon as the idea sinks in, he’s dragging me back to the water to see what other abilities we have in common. It seems I do have the ability to manipulate water, but not to the scale that he can. At least, not yet. I think I’ll have to work harder at it, since I’m not so directly related to Poseidon. Making the water float around me is fun, especially when someone gets soaked! At one point, Nico got hit and was after me yet again, luckily this time, I just had to dive under the surface of the ocean. Nico can sail on ghost ships, since those are middle grounds between Hades and Poseidon, but he otherwise avoids the ocean. 

Reveling in the feel of the ocean around me, I wasn’t expecting to be dragged to the surface by a hand. Percy, the traitor, throws me in the the air where I am caught by Jason and brought to shore to be placed in front of Nico. I was surprised when, instead of attacking me with sharp words, he tackles me and starts tickling my sides. I start wheezing almost instantly in an attempt to laugh. I have always hated how ticklish I am! I can go from wanting to rip someone’s throat out (ie. treacherous uncles and their best friends) to being a laughing mess getting sand in my hair. Before I could retaliate the bell was rung for a camp meeting, probably for capture the flag. This week’s game was Poseidon vs Athena. According to Nico, it’s some sort of foreplay for Percy and Annabeth, though I don’t know what that means. I suspect it’s something you don’t tell twelve year olds though, since Will decked him upside the head for the comment. I think I’ll ask later.

Percy managed to get Jason on his team, and I am joining them as well, since I’m Poseidon’s legacy and we don’t know who my father is, yet. Annabeth has Nico as her Big Three companion. The other campers were split between the two groups, deals were made in advance on trading chores and activity slots. It’s quite amusing to hear Clarisse threaten Percy to keep up his end of the deal to clean the pegasus stables next Tuesday. Apparently she has a date in the city that day and doesn’t want to smell of hay and manure. 

Before I knew it, everyone was geared up in gladiator gear, which is weird to see over orange tee shirts and denim jeans. With my whip at my hip and my daggers sheathed in strategic places on my body, I follow Percy’s group into the woods where we come to the Oracle’s Cave. A girl who could pass as a Weasley steps out of the cave in paint splattered overalls and her ginger hair pulled into a messy bun. I think I see a paintbrush and a pencil sticking out of it.

“Percy!” She says. “It’s lovely to see you! You know where to put the flag, if you’re using my cave.” With a grin he handed the flag to Jason who flew it to the top of the cave. “And this must be your little niece!” She says looking right at me. My eyes widen, I’ve heard about Rachel Elizabeth Dare from Percy’s stories. She’s a mortal who is blessed by Apollo to be his blessed Oracle. She’s probably more powerful than the seers and the prophets that I’ve heard about at Hogwarts! “My suggestion, Percy, is to have her on the scouting team.”

“I thought you weren’t allowed to help us in our game?” Percy challenged.

“For all you know, I am just babbling nonsense. Or maybe I’m sabotaging you!” She teases.

He ruffles her hair affectionately and then joins the group waiting for orders. “I need half the Aries cabin to guard the flag here at the cave, the other half can choose between offense and defense. Children of Nemesis and Hermes, I want you to work together and make traps. You are our tricksters and creative thinkers, so I don’t care what feuds you currently have, work together and settle your disputes later. Jason, you stay here and guard the flag with the Aries kids, I’ll guard the border; I can’t wait to see how she will try to cross the creek this time. Everyone else, go crazy, get that flag, and watch out for the Apollan archers and the Hephaestus kids!”

I can’t help but feel that the last part of the plan is flawed, but decide not to question it. Racing through the trees next to Percy, I keep an eye on my surroundings. When we get to Zephyros Creek, he stops and gives me a nod. “Annabeth favors Zeus’s Fist when she’s team captain. It’s the easiest to defend. Don’t go in with your whip cracking. Sneak in at the most opportune moment and snag the flag. And be careful.” With a smile I return the nod and cross the creek. I reach for the nearest tree and climb up into the branches. I start swinging and it’s a little noisy, but I doubt that anybody will think to look up into the trees for opponents. Besides, it’s getting windier, so my rustling is masked by the wind’s. 

In no time, I make it to Zeus's Fist, though the only reason I know that’s what it is, is the silver flag of Athena on top of the ‘thumb’. It seems some of Apollo’s kids are guarding it, which will make getting to the flag more difficult. No chance of them being distracted by a melee fight. Then I remembered, I’m a witch! Pulling my wand out I swish and flick and hope that I am able to cast Wingardium Leviosa without my voice. My wish seems to have been answered since the flag lifted from the rock ever so slowly. I made sure to have it high in the air before drawing it to be, so the archers have no reason to suspect. I seem to have miscalculated somewhere as suddenly there is a shout and I am racing through the trees, dodging arrows and floating orbs that are spitting fire and nets. My tree path is getting shorter, but I can’t stop to climb down safely, so with a great leap toward the creek, I just hope I don’t break a bone when I land. 

Before I even start my descent, I feel by back slit apart and I fear I may have gotten shot, but then I feel my back grow heavy and the strange sensation of wind against body parts I know weren’t there a moment ago. A whirlwind surrounds me and carries me across the creek where the flag turns light purple with a winged tiger in the middle.

Of all the ways to be claimed, I was not expecting the flag to name my father and I certainly wasn’t expecting wings!


	6. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren spends time with family gained.

That night I’m in the bathroom, facing the mirror. After my claiming, Annabeth ran off to do research. Supposedly, I’m my father’s first ever child and she wanted to know more. Since I’m the god’s first child, his cabin is just a shrine and has no place for me to sleep, so I’m in Poseidon’s Cabin, because of my legacy status. Percy is at a late evening councilor’s meeting so I’m alone staring at my wings. They are the same dark red of my hair, with some blue black undertones. They are beautiful, I cannot deny that, but how am I supposed to live with them? I can’t leave the camp’s borders or I’ll be thrown into a science lab or confined by MACUSA, the American Magical Government as a creature! I go to bed and fall into a dream as I worry myself to sleep. In it, I am flying across the ocean, the sea spray in my face and the wind rushing through my hair and feathers. In the dream, I feel so excited as I dance on the wind and waves. Then I wake up. 

The night seems to have passed me by, as has the morning. When I’m showered I put on a t-back tank top since it allowed my wings to be free. I walk out the backdoor into the bright midday sunshine and go to the lake. I am unsure if I’m allowed to swim, what if prolonged exposure to moisture ruined my feathers? I gust of wind mussed my hair and suddenly there’s another person sitting next to me. Turning in hopes of telling them to go away, my breath is caught in my throat. The man next to me has a riot of loose black curls, but what caught my attention was his amethyst eyes. My eyes. Purple isn’t exactly a common eye color, especially if one wasn’t albino and his deep tan scrapped that idea before it formed. He also had wings, but unlike mine, which matched my hair, his were a rusty kind if red. Taking it in, forgot I couldn’t speak and tried to say his name. 

“Zephyros?” I attempt, only to wince when I remembered that I don’t actually have a voice. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” He says with a smile. His eyes seem to sparkle in happiness and freedom. Now that I think back on his mythology, though, I guess that makes sense, since he was basically enslaved for killing Hyacinthus all those centuries ago. He stares at me intensely and I couldn’t help but squirm under his scrutiny. This is my father. The god whom I inherited my wings and my affinity for air from. The god who somehow got my mom pregnant even though she was married to Papa. The god I never thought I would meet in person due to the silly rules the gods follow. Suddenly, I feel a warm hand on my cheek and I remember the warm breezes that seem to have followed me everywhere since I woke up in the infirmary.

With a bout of Gryffindor courage I hug the God of The West Wind and burst into tears. Distantly, I can’t help but be embarrassed, I’ve cried more this summer than I have my whole life before hand. He seems to understand though and gives me a hug of my own. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He whispers. “I never thought I would have children, but here you are, in my arms.” I look up at him, confusion clear in my eyes. “I’ve always wanted a child.” He explains. “But I lack the interest in women necessary to have a chance. The few times I’ve spent with the women who have caught my eye were brief and never bore fruit. Then I was trapped by Eros, after the incident with Hyacinthus. I deserved it completely and my sentence was three thousand years, which was a little overboard, but he did give me an out. He said that if I were to have a child within those three thousand years, I would be free to go. Luckily, the other gods agreed, though Apollo probably only did because he knew I barely liked women, so the chances of me having a child were slim. I wanted to come thank you personally, my beautiful daughter.” I reach for my whiteboard, only to realize that I hadn’t brought it out with me to the lake, since I was expecting to be alone. Standing up I head to the cabin to get it. When my... Dad?... didn’t follow, I turned around and saw his hurt and worried expression. I hate it when people look like that. I gesture for him to follow me to the cabin. He follows, now curious, and I pick up my whiteboard and marker from on top of my trunk.

~I’m mute~ I write. He sits next to me on my bed and reads over my shoulder. I’m glad that he is, but only because he can read it easier of course! ~Do you only want me because I managed to free you before your sentence was served?~

“What? NO! No, of course not. To be honest, my sentence was practically served any ways. I'm just telling you a little bit of my untold story, so you can get to know me better.” Oh. Don't I feel silly. 

~That makes sense. Why were you only freed recently? I'm 12 years old, already!~ 

“For the most part, gods can barely sense their children. The bond's strength depends on the number of children a god has and if the child and parent knows of each other's existence. In our case, the bond was strong, because you are my only child, but since I've never had a child, I was unable to recognise the bond. You were raised by two parents and were unaware that you had a third. With Percy’s deal with Zeus, the bond flares on a demigod’s twelfth birthday, like it's saying ‘Hey, pay attention.’” I nod along. This really does make sense. After erasing my board, I ask him question that has been bothering me the most since I woke up in the infirmary. 

~My parents don't seem like the type to cheat on each other. I was born a year and a half into their marriage. How am I your child?~ I didn’t think it was possible to make a god blush, but Zephyros almost turns as red as his feathers. 

“Let's just say your parents were adventurous and I can explain more when you're older.” My eyes narrow, but seeing how uncomfortable he was, I let it go. 

~Is there a way to hide my wings?~ I ignore his sigh of relief at the abrupt subject change. 

“Of course! Just concentrate on hiding them, they'll morph to your back, looking like a tattoo.” Closing my eyes, I do as he suggests and almost fall forward as the weight disappears from my back. I look at him excitedly. I actually did it! The pride in his eyes gave me the warm fuzzies, as Papa would have called them. The thought of my dead parents wiped the smile off my face in a flash. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

~Do you think Mom and Papa would be upset with me?~ My handwriting is shaky due to my hesitation.

“Why would you think that?”

~I’m so happy and having so much fun, but I learned I was orphaned just over a week ago.~

“Ah. I think your parents would like that you are living your life to the best of your ability. As long as you keep them in your memory, they will be happy that you are living life to the fullest.” I duck my head and smile and there is a moment of silence before I write again.

~Are you sure you aren’t the god of Hallmark cards, because that was both cheesy and reassuring.~

“That’s the last time I try to comfort you, then.” He says pretending to look offended and failing miserably. I just give him a hug in thanks, writing wouldn’t have done my gratitude justice. That moment, Nico walks in looking for me and screams at the sight of my dad causing me to jump. “That is my cue to leave,” Dad says, “but I will always be there for you. Wind gods are pretty hard to control, so we get a little more leeway when it comes to our children.” With a wink, he disappears into thin air and I turn to Nico who seems to be absolutely terrified. When I ask, he mentions that he’s actually scared of Eros and since he and my dad are close, he’s scared by association. With a nod I take his arm and lead him out of the cabin and into the sunshine. After all, I have a summer to enjoy for my family lost and family gained!


	7. How I spent my summer and ignored my grief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best coping mechanism? Keep yourself busy! At least, that's how Wren does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I hadn't realized eight months had passed already! Here is the new chapter, it's short and to the point, but the Hogwarts years are coming up soon!

With my newfound determination to make all my parents proud, and not dwell on recent tragedies, I spend my summer learning many things. I teach myself how to fly, with a little help from Jason who also teaches me to manipulate air, which is a lot of fun. Percy helps me with my water based abilities which are strangely strong, but Chiron believes that it’s due to the lack of mortal children Poseidon has. I also take time to learn new languages, I was so stunned to realize I was automatically writing in ancient greek! It reads like english to me. Instead, I have Jason and Nico teach me Latin and Italian. Latin will be useful for spell work and Italian is just for fun, though they’re useless without a voice. The children of Hecate take me under their wings as I am one of Hecate’s Blessed and rigorously train me in wordless magic, so that I don’t fall behind my year mates. They even started teaching me a little bit of wandless magic! It’s tricky, but by the end of the summer I can cast both the Light Charm and the Unlocking Charm wandlessly! 

Dad visited every now and then, but since he had been limited for so long, he wanted to explore the world. Still, I got to see him more than the other campers saw their godly parents, so I shouldn’t really complain. I did anyways, but it more about how he seems to spend a lot of time during his visits taunting Apollo. I overheard Will complaining to Nico about the unresolved sexual tension lingering around his dad recently, making the god cranky. When I walked up to them and asked what they meant by unresolved sexual tension, Nico decked Will upside the head.

Two weeks from September I started to get antsy. How am I going to get to Hogwarts? While Ilvermorny is nice, I want to see Fred, George, and Hermione. My worrying was laid to rest when MACUSA came to camp for a visit. It was surprising yet unsurprising to find out that the magical community is closely linked to the demi-god communities. When the President of Magical USA showed up at camp half-blood for me of all people, I was a little concerned, but he reassured me that I’m not in trouble. According to wizarding records, most gods from all pantheons are unable to get into Great Britain, and very few magical folks are able to leave or enter, I’m the first American in over a decade to go and return. The way they said it reminded me of the plane crash, though. When I brought it to their attention, they got nervous. They wanted me of all people to spy on the British Magical community, but with threats on my life, they had a moral dilemma.

After arguing for an hour, the solution was that I just keep an eye out for particular activities and write them in a journal, paired with another that is in the possession of the auror in charge of the case. I asked for another pair, so I could keep in touch with Will and Nico. They also decided a crash course in occlumency was necessary, but they were surprised to find I was a natural occlumens. 

A week before September first, it was decided that in order to me to Hogwarts, I would take an international portkey to Coquelles, Pas-de-Calais on August 31 and take the Channel Tunnel to Kent and from there take another train to London where I will spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron. All of this will be provided for by the American government as will my school supplies. 

On the day before my portkey took off, Nico and Will invited me over for one last movie night with Percy, Annabeth, and all our other friends, where we binge watched my favorite Disney movies and ate nothing but popcorn and chocolate. The next morning I was rushing around, making sure I had everything, and said my goodbyes to my new family and ignored the dull ache that was the grief for my parents. My american auror contact handed me a necklace that was my portkey and an emergency portkey activated by a password. With a final wave to the gathered campers, I’m whisked away by what feels like a hook to my navel. A few moments later and I land in France, right by the terminal for the Channel Tunnel and I hurry to check in and board.


	8. Breaking Down and Building Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears are shed and plans are made

I managed to last the whole summer ignoring the pain I felt at the loss of my parents, but it is even harder to ignore as I stand on platform 9 3/4 and see all of my schoolmates saying goodbye to their families. It finally hits me as I sit in an empty compartment; I’ll never see my dad’s crazily colored hair again, or my mom’s crooked smile as she laughs at her own not-so-funny joke. I break down into the tears I had desperately been trying to hold back all summer. The door to the compartment opens and there stands Hermione, without Harry or her Weasley. She seems taken aback when he sees my face, no doubt it’s blotchy and covered in snot, and he turns, I think to leave. Instead she closes the door and sits next to me.

“Are you okay, Wren?” She asks softly. I try to smile and nod, but instead I start crying more. Pulling out my white board I write about my parents dying in a plane crash where I was the only survivor. 

“Is that why you won't talk?” I nod and remove the light weight scarf that Piper gave to me, underneath is the scar across my throat, and Hermione winces at the sight. It's healing slowly, but Will assured me that since it was a clean slice, it isn't permanent, I may even be able to speak again someday in the far future. Still, it isn't a pretty sight to see. The skin is raised and puckered and pink around a white slash.

The compartment door opens as I'm putting my scarf back on my Weasleys stumble in with a girl that had to be their sister following after. The twins grin at me in greeting, until they take in my red rimmed eyes and blotchy, tearstained face.

“What’s wrong, Wren?” They ask in perfect unison. I show them my white board, where my previous message when I answered the same question for Hermione remains. Their eyes widen in shock and when they look back, my scarf is removed again, revealing my scar once again. The twins settle on either side of me and sandwich me in a hug, none of us notice when their sister and Hermione excuse themselves from the compartment.

The twins don't say anything, it's weird to see them be so sincere when immediate danger isn't involved. After a while they started telling me about their summer and how they had to break Harry out of his house, apparently his relatives locked him in and put bars on his window like he was some crook! And then they tell me that Harry and Ron didn’t come through the gateway. The final whistle on the train uses that opportunity to mark 11 o’clock and the train pulled out of the station. Our eyes widen and I hope that Harry and his Weasley are alright and don’t do anything stupid. 

An hour later, as the twins and I are working out ways I can communicate without my blasted whiteboard, I look out the window and see a flying car and what looks like a person hanging out of it. I snap my fingers urgently to grab Fred and George’s attention and point to what I’m seeing. Their eye widen in recognition and that’s when I remember a particular part of their valiant rescue earlier this summer; their dad’s illegally enchanted car. My eyes widen and then my hands cover my eyes in defeat. I was hoping one of them would be smart enough to not do something life threatening before the school year even begins. At least they’ll make it to school on time, I hope.

The twins and I get bored of watching the car that flies above and go back to the ways I can communicate with them. After some troubleshooting and some memory jogging on my part, we come up with morse code. It’s much easier to learn than sign language, so we are able to have full conversations by the time we pull into Hogsmeade station and I am able to fill them in on the entirety of my summer, gods and all. The twins seem excited about all the secrecy and espionage, as I expected them to be, so they are right on board with helping me play spy. The only thing I didn’t tell them is how I am planning on communicating the information that I’ll be collecting. 

After dinner and the sorting and the drama that was Harry and Ron crashing into the Whomping Willow, I write in my ‘journal’ about the day and how I have two people working with me now. I fell asleep, determined to get to the bottom of this divine problem.


	9. A Silent Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with friends is very important, as is making new ones

I wake up to see Hermione in a tiff, and likely getting ready to tear her friends a new one. I wouldn’t want to be Harry or Ron right now, they were lucky to not get expelled. I get ready and head downstairs where, as predicted, Hermione was scolding up a storm. I head out of the dorm, not liking the look on Ron’s face that resembled an angry tomato. Instead of heading to breakfast, I go to the infirmary to get a Healer’s note about my muteness, since the Camp transcripts are non-transferable due to the lack of communication between the UK and the other magical communities.

As I near the hospital wing I run into a bruised Hannah Abbott. Concerned, I try to ask what happened, forgetting that I have no voice for a moment, not that she really noticed since she looked away in shame. I don’t think she wanted anyone to see. I hear the noise of students heading to breakfast and it breaks me out of my shock, but Hannah seems to have retreated into her own mind. In a snap decision, I grab her hand, ignoring her flinch, and drag her into the hospital wing and tucked the both of us behind the door, before any curious snoops can see us and spread rumors. As the students pass by the other door, Hannah seems to return to the present and her shivering settled into relief. The matron of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey, came out of her office not long after the passing students’ chatter died down.

“Is there anything I can do to help you girls?” The mediwitch asks. She becomes alarmed at the bruises on poor Hannah’s face, who turned to her when she spoke, and immediately began fussing. I just stand in supportive silence, holding Hannah’s hand as bruise salve is applied and she haltingly tells of her mother’s anger at her house placement. Apparently, Lori Abbott was a Gryffindor and a hot-tempered one at that. Since Hufflepuff is generally considered the ‘weak’ house, Hannah’s mother couldn’t handle her ‘cowardice’. The poor girl couldn’t even cry anymore, so the end of her story was marked by silence and a dull gaze into nothingness.

Not liking that look, I curl around the freshly healed Hufflepuff and silently promise her retribution. As Hannah was laid to bedrest on Madam Pomfrey's orders, the aforementioned mediwitch turns her stern gaze toward me.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Ms. Garretson.” She says “How did you come to Ms. Abbott’s aid?” I don’t bother with writing anything, I just loosen my tie enough to unbutton the first three buttons of my shirt. Luckily, she’s a professional and other than clucking like the mother hen she’s rumored to be. A few scans later seems to tell her what I already know, the nerves around my vocal cords are useless and there is no magical or muggle method to fix it. With her condolences and a healer’s note, I wave goodbye to a distracted Hannah and head off to breakfast.

The day was spent commiserating with the twins on the ridiculous number of trashy novels we supposedly need for DADA, and planning the back to school prank. In the end, Fred and George decided to keep me out of the loop for their final decision, which hurt, until they led me to a place they found last year, not on the map; Ravenclaw’s Lost Astronomy Tower.

“We would have showed you - last year, but with the whole Stone fiasco - and trying to keep our brother - and his friends - from killing themselves, we couldn’t - find the time and = forgot about it completely!” They explain in their trademark twin-speak. When they see my *cough* well practiced *cough* unimpressed eyebrow, they decided to bring out the big guns and offered me some of their mother’s fudge, which was as close to ambrosia as I can get away from... from... from where? Shaking off my confusion, temporarily, I accept their offering and in return give them my forgiveness. Tapping to the twins in morse code, I settle in with my fudge and try and wheedle the prank from them.

Later, after watching a beautiful sunset from Ravenclaw Tower, the twins and I hurry to get to the common room before curfew. While they could care less about curfew, I have a few more qualms about making sure to sleep enough on the night before classes start. As Fred walks ahead and give the password to the portrait, George tucks my hand into the crook of his arm and leads me into a completely silent common room. The frightened first years are oblivious to the prefects attempts to calm them down, since no one was able to speak. A few of the upperclassmen, mostly fourth year and up, seem to have given in and started playing Exploding Snap and Gobstones. A few other students seem to bear down on the twins demanding explanations, which is pointless due to their silent states. Knowing the twins as I do, I start to cry. This is their roundabout way of showing their support and I couldn't be happier. In the otherwise silent common room, a heavy wheeze seems to peirce the air as my laughter tries to work around the dead nerves in my throat and the tears streaming down my face. Fred and George really are the best friends I could ask for.


	10. Halloween Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year goes as usual, complete with a Halloween Catastrophe. At least it's not a troll?

Classes that first week went exactly how I expected them to, with teachers fussing over my new inability to speak in their own ways, though if Snape realises that I thought of his snide comments as fussing, I’m sure I’d be in detention with Filch for at least a week. Prof. Flitwick seemed the most concerned about my inability to speak, as the incantations are a large part of the learning process for charms. Luckily, when I demonstrated silent casting, he started praising me instead and even rewarded me 50 points for an advance magical ability, though when he asked who taught me and where, I drew a blank.

His question tugged at something in my mind, mostly the fact that my memories from that summer are vague. I remember I was staying with my Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth, but that doesn’t make sense, Mom and Papa are only children! I remember talking to MACUSA, but not about what, and I remember that the journal and my necklace is from them and I should use them when I have need. When I brought up the fuzzy gaps in my memory to Auror Williams, he expressed concern and considered transferring me to Ilvermorny, but I wanted to be here for my friends and he finally conceded with the threat of pulling me out if my life is in danger. 

Moving onto the second journal I talk to Nico about the same concerns, and even mention how I don’t remember where I stayed this summer. He seemed really freaked out and I can’t blame him, since some of the things he wrote had larger than normal spaces, like it was missing words. Eventually I managed to calm him down with the help of Will on the Nico’s side, but it didn’t dissipate any of our worry. 

Other than my memory failing me in such epic proportions, my days are good. I prank with the twins, sneak into the Slytherin Common room to hang out with Daphne, Draco, and the others, chat with Hannah a bit, and spend time studying with Hermione when Harry and their Weasley leave to do their own, just living my life like Mom and Papa would want me to. All goes well and there is nothing really to report to Auror Williams until October 31st. That Halloween, the twins and I enjoy the feast and laugh and joke with Lee and the Chaser Trio, but pretty quickly, the cheerful atmosphere gets to me. Halloween is a day to celebrate with those no longer with us, and the fact that my parents are among that number brings me down hard. Excusing myself early, I head up the stairs to head to my common room when I hear a voice.

“So hungry” it seems to whisper. “Must kill- rip- tear. I smell blood!” I freeze in terror, the voice sending shivers down my spine. The next moment, Harry Potter barrels past me with Ronald and Hermione hot on his trail. I chase after them in hopes of figuring out what was going on. They all stop so suddenly I nearly bowl them over and I bring out my whiteboard to ask what was wrong, but one look at the end of the hallway has my dropping my speaking tool with a splash, my face matching theirs in horror. The red paint spells out “ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!!!” and underneath, hung by her tail, was Mrs. Norris, not moving at all.


	11. Revenge As Sweet As Can Be Without Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the petrification, but before... Well, you know. Wren is in a scolding mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed my name from Queen_of_Magic to Queens_Ace. I found my previous nom de plume too pretentious. If only other usernames were so easy to change.... I also changed my icon, not that that really matters, but to those of you that care, now you know!

Halloween was quite the scare, but after hearing that Mrs. Norris was only petrified, not dead, and would be healed after our mandrakes mature, life went on as usual. I do have to admit though, while I feel bad the old cat is in the hospital wing, it’s one last obstacle to look out for on my late night excursions with Fred and George. I do have to speak to Draco about his mudblood comment though. Other than that, school went on as usual. If you can say conspiracy theories and rumors to be usual. At Hogwarts, it certainly is.

Two months stuck in DADA was making me dumber than smarter and I decide that Prof. Lockhart is a complete imbecile and even the stuttering Quirrel, who was possessed by the bloody Dark Lord, was a better teacher. He, at least, kept to the curriculum, even if you could barely understand half of what he was saying! As much as I value the sanctity of books, I fully plan on burning each and every one of his poorly written trashy novels and using the flames to make s’mores. That, or kill the narcissistic bastard. Feeling a little homicidal after another class spent watching poor Harry acting out another death scene, I decide that this means war. A prank war. I wouldn’t kill something unless it was the my last resort.

Conspiring with the twins, it was easy to plan pranks for the stuck up peacock. The first one we set up was pretty basic and more to the point, muggle(ish). I went into class early one day with a bucket in hand that was filled with oatmeal from the kitchens. I spelled the bucket to vanish when the office door I balance it over opens, releasing the lukewarm goop into his hair. As a finishing touch, I disillusion the bucket and settle in and pretend to be studying. The rest of the class soon trickles in, mostly reluctant, and settle into their chairs. As usual, once everyone is seated, Lockhart sweeps in with his usual grandois. This time however, instead of a speech about how wonderful he is, he shrieks in soprano and runs back into his office with a slam, but not before the entire class sees his horrified face covered in beige goop. After a moment of stunned silence, the entire class starts howling in laughter, or as close as their masks will allow them in the case of the Slytherins. Luckily, since my schoolmates are used to my lack of voice, no one thought twice about my smirk. 

Later in the week, in our first history class since Halloween, Hermione asks Professor Binns about the mysterious Chamber of Secrets. The story of Salazar Slytherin hiding a monster in the school seems to horrify my housemates and the Ravenclaws on the other side of the room, but I can’t help but respect the founder’s decision. In that time period, it was likely much more dangerous to practice magic, due to witch hunts and all around human ignorance. But they don’t teach about the witch hunts, Binns only teaches us all about goblin wars instead of relevant history. 

After class, there seems to be more muttering and paranoia. The muggle borns in particular are clumping into terrified groups in an attempt to protect and comfort each other. Hermione heads to the moving staircases with Ron and Harry, ranting about how school founders shouldn’t be so bigoted and how muggle borns are just as magically gifted as purebloods. I narrow my eyes at her back and resolve to talk to her about my thoughts on the issue, but I can only have one conversation at a time and I head to the dungeons to speak to Draco. 

Finding the right patch of wall, the door opens to reveal Adrian Pucey, the Slytherin Chaser and one of the few Slytherins that don’t mind a lioness in the snake pit. I wander over to the other second years where Draco is holding court. Settling on the floor, between Millicent and Blaise, I greet everyone before handing over the parchment containing my rant about the mudblood comment. Even better, I managed to find and perfect a charm similar to the one used on howlers, so that it read it outloud in what my voice would sound like.

“Draco Malfoy!” it read, “Do you not think before you speak!? That slur on Halloween was hurtful not only to those you meant to hurt, but also your friends that are muggle born and raised, or did you think I am immune to hurt feelings? I would have been devastated that my friend said that, if I wasn’t well aware of your flare for the dramatic! Also, did you not THINK that by saying that you would mark yourself as a suspect? The twins and I started a betting pool and you are at the top of the list! Just because the little boy decided to play grown up. Newsflash, being grown up means not saying things that make you seem like a complete asshole!” 

For added effect, I added a small enchantment that cause the letter to disintegrate into harmless sparks, I am not a fan of the dangerous flames that follow howlers. The entire common room falls silent in the shock of the lecture from the mute girl. I smirk at the reaction, happy to still stun people to silence, despite everything the past few months. Draco is almost as red as my Gryffindor tie as he stands and sweeps out of the common room. I’m not surprised, since a Malfoy never apologises. He’ll probably corner me alone to do so without an audience. Turning back to the other Slytherins seems to break the spell in a wave, so to speak. Blaise and Daphne start laughing elegantly, Millicent joining them in a less elegant manner. Greg and Vincent stay stoic and quiet, but the mirth is in there eyes. Pansy seems to make her token protests, before she fall prey to the giggles as well. Some of the other Slytherins join in, others ignore what’s going on, a few others, the blood supremacists that give Slytherin house a bad name, glare at me, like they would dare hurt me and incur the wrath of the Weasley Twins, Draco Malfoy, and the entire school. Just because I disagree with both sides of the blood conflict, doesn’t mean I won’t use my position as a muggleborn to protect myself from the “Big Bad Baby Death Eaters”. I smirk some more.


End file.
